


A cake for Tsukki

by koukacs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koukacs/pseuds/koukacs
Summary: Yamaguchi wants to make the most beautiful cake ever to celebrate his first Christmas living with Tsukishima. Reality is not as sweet as he had wished. Or is it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my dear friend Valéria. She is wonderful and sweet and I hope she has countless more happy birthdays. :)

**A cake for Tsukki**

It was their first Christmas together living in the same apartment and Yamaguchi could not be more excited. He decided to put his feelings into a cake. But his cake would not just be tasty. It would be the most beautiful cake ever made!

Ok, maybe not the most beautiful cake ever made. But a cake beautiful enough to earn a sincere praise from his boyfriend. Yamaguchi could picture Kei entering the apartment and taking a long look at the marvelous dessert. Then, he would say:

_“Yamaguchi Tadashi, this is the most incredible meal I have ever witnessed with my own eyes! I am even more in love with you than I was before! In fact, I’m going to propose to you right here and right now! Start planning our honey moon to Chile!”_

_As if that was going to happen_ , Yamaguchi sighed.

Three hours later, in a kitchen that resembled a war site, Yamaguchi was admiring the picture of a decorated cake he had picked from the internet. It was covered in fluffy whipped cream imitating snow, it had three little snowmen made of white chocolate, two pine trees and a lake.

Tadashi looked at the cake he had actually decorated. The whipped cream was thicker than the expected and didn’t cover the cake well. The deformed pine trees would not stick to the thick cream. The snowmen, instead of looking cute and friendly, looked like the monsters from the 2012 Doctor Who Christmas Special. The lake was closer to a light blue stain on a dirty sheet than to something that remotely resembled a puddle of water.

“This is the worst cake ever…” Yamaguchi whimpered on the inside while his exterior expression could only show the resignation of a soldier who had his entire army slaughtered.

“I can’t let Tsukki see this monstrosity!” Tadashi would hide his shameful creation no matter what. He took the cake and went to the kitchen’s door. Before he could reach the knob, Tsukishima opened the door and entered, wearing a black coat that reached his ankles.

“Did you do that?” Kei asked, pointing to the unholy dessert.

“I am so sorry…” Yamaguchi was so mortified that he could barely look at his boyfriend. Tsukishima picked the cake and took it back to the kitchen’s table. The blonde grabbed one of the monstrous snowmen and ate it.

“It tastes good.” He said, smiling in the sexy way he knew Yamaguchi loved.

“You can just tell me that it’s lame.” Tadashi murmured.

“You worked hard on something you’re not used to make. There’s nothing wrong in failing in your first attempt.” Kei assured him.

“Tsukkiiii!!!!” Yamaguchi ran to his boyfriend and hugged him tightly. “You’ve matured so much! You’re such a fine and respectful adult! You… are you naked under this coat?”

Tsukishima broke the embrace and smiled in the sexiest way possible.

“Merry Christmas!” Kei said. “I hope you haven’t planned anything for tonight…” He licked his lower lip. “The ~ whole ~ night~!”

Tadashi was looking at him with concern.

“It’s snowing outside. Are you okay?” He asked.

“I just need some minutes to warm up. Go wait for me.” Tsukishima had a seductive tone of voice that melted Yamaguchi’s heart.

“Ok, I’ll ~be ~waiting~ for ~you~.” Tadashi sang.

“Hey!” Tsukishima called. “What do you think of bringing the cake along?”

“Are you going to wash the sheets later?” Yamaguchi inquired.

“Never mind the cake, then.” Tsukishima whispered.

“Just as I thought.” Yamaguchi smirked.

The cake wouldn’t be touched until the next morning.


End file.
